It's Been A While
by Jirachi At Sundown
Summary: Ash decides to pay a visit to someone important after so long. Takes place right after Indigo League but before Orange Islands. One-Shot. (Cover Drawn by Me)


Ash walked down the dirt path, the same one he used to walk before he left on his adventures. It had been a few days since he returned to Pallet Town. The path was practically engraved into his brain as he mindlessly walked. He waved to some friends, took in the fresh country air, and just appreciated everything about home.

 _He had missed it._

Eventually, by the time the sun had risen, he made it. To the one place he always went for comfort. The boy gingerly opened the gate, stepping through and continuing his walk.

 _Redwood... he was a good guy._

 _Waker, yeah, she was a sweet lady._

 _Poppins? They both used to babysit me when I was younger, if I remember right._

His eyes scanned over the names, unconsciously remembering the people those names belonged to. Pallet Town wasn't very big, so everyone knew each other there. Like one big family.

 _Ketchum..._

Ash stopped in front of the gravestone, gingerly lowering himself to sit in front of it. "Hey dad, it's been a while huh?"

...o0o...

The flames burned, taking everything with them. They hurt. They destroyed. They _killed._

...o0o...

"I can't believe it's been seven years already, feels like it was just yesterday you were tucking me into bed, telling me about the Elite Four..." Ash paused, staring at the gravestone for a bit. It hurt to look at.

He carefully reached over, brushing off some dirt that had stuck to the gravestone, revealing the name.

 _Dad..._

"Sorry I... couldn't talk earlier," Ash muttered, lowering his gaze. "I-I went on an adventure!" His voice cracked a bit, and the boy paused to compose himself. Trying again, but a bit more optimistic, he looked back up at the gravestone that had his surname staring back at him. "I'm gonna tell you all about it!"

...o0o...

Fire licked against his skin, burning, _burning. He wasn't going to make it._

...o0o...

"I suppose it started a few months ago, I had woken up late, so I ended up with a Pikachu for my partner. I wish you coulda met him, Pikachu's really cool."

Ash stayed there the entire day, from sunrise to sunset, talking about his adventures around Kanto.

Pikachu, at some point, had gotten worried and tried to go looking for his partner, but Delia had stopped the electric mouse, claiming, "He does this regularly, don't worry about it, he'll be back before dinner time."

Eventually, by the end, there were small streaks glistening on the boy's cheeks as he tried holding back from crying again. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't win... I said I'd be the best like you, but... I failed..."

He sat there in silence for a few minutes, as if listening to something. To a passerby, they wouldn't have heard anything.

"Alright," He said at last, standing up. "I'll try again someday. I can't give up here." He wiped away his tears, grinning at the gravestone. "After all, Ketchum's just don't do that, right dad?"

There was no answer, but Ash simply turned and started to walk away. "I'll come back to see you again soon dad! I'll bring Pikachu with me then!" With that said and done, he took off running, back to his house, back to his family, and back to where it all started.

...o0o...

 _He's grown up._

"Indeed, he's turned out to be quite a fine young man, just like you."

 _I'd say he's rather stubborn like you, dear._

"Oh, you flatter me."

 _Hey, it's just what I do._

"Will you continue to keep an eye on him for me? I always worry..."

 _Of course honey, he's our son after all. I'll make sure he comes back every time, like how I failed to._

...o0o...

 **A/N: GASP! I WROTE SOMETHING THAT ISNT FMA! WHAT IS THIS?! But seriously, I write this cause I recently entered a contest on DeviantArt in a group called the Ash-Ketchum-Fangroup and the theme was flowers. And being a happy little sunshine child I am drew Ashy-Boy at a grave with some flowers. I'm nice. I go by the same name there so go check it out if you want.**

 **... wait why aren't there flowers in this? I don't know. Don't question it. The end there seems a bit off but whatevs, imagine Ash's dad is kinda just, looking after him from above for his wife's sake.**


End file.
